


The Prince(ss) Protection Program

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Collections [20]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amusement Parks, F/M, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boys crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: Patrick is a soon-to-be king, who goes into hiding in New Jersey when his life is threatened. Jonathan is the unlucky person who gets to keep him hidden.





	The Prince(ss) Protection Program

Patrick sat at the end of the table, sighing softly as he took another bite of his mashed potatoes; only the best for the soon-to-be king.    
  
He didn't even pay attention to his parents talking about his upcoming wedding. Ever since he was born, he was betrothed to a princess by the name of Amelia. She was currently sitting right next to him. 

Lovely.   
  
Patrick didn't want to marry a princess. He didn't want to marry at all. He wasn't attracted to the girls in skinny and poofy dresses. Who would? God knows what they're like under all that makeup.   
  
He didn't know why, and he kept that to himself for that reason. He'd begin to think that he was more attracted to men than women. He wasn't entirely sure why of that, either -- liking the same gender was illegal in his kingdom.    
  
It wasn't his law; he didn't care who loved who or how many loved each other, it was his grandparents’ law, and his parents continued with it. All he knew was that he was uptight around girls and loose around guys. Maybe because he was a guy, maybe not.    
  
But one thing he did know: he couldn't let his parents find out.    
  
"Patrick," Amelia stated harshly, making the prince come back to reality, "Were you paying attention to anything your mother said?" 

"No," he said softly, "I am sorry."    
  
Donna nodded, used to her son's spacing out. "As we were saying," she repeated, "The wedding date isn't set, but it must be done before your coronation."   
  
"Why?" Patrick asked, picking at his food.

"Well because of the honeymoon, of course," Donna exclaimed with a delighted laugh, "You and Amelia shall be married, then off on your honeymoon for a week. When you return, you will have your coronation to continue to plan."   
  
Patrick slouched in his seat, but regained his posture when his father scolded him for it. His sisters snickered at him.

"Mother-" he went to say, to tell them for the hundredth time that he did not want to marry Amelia, but was cut off by the sound of an explosion in the distance. Seconds later, the door flew open and Patrick’s butler, Patrick Sharp, ran through. 

Donna stared at him, “What is the meaning of this?”   
  
"Much apologies, my King and Queen," Sharp breathed, "But the kingdom, it is under attack." 

Donna and Tiki stood up abruptly.    
  
"By whom?" Tiki demanded.

“Sir Alexander Ovechkin, of Butchton.” He replied as royal guards rushed in. "Come," they motioned, the three royals running over, "We must get you somewhere safe."   
  
The five guards plus Sharpy led the royal family (and Amelia) out of the palace and up to the roof. They could hear gunfire and swords clashing, and Patrick flinched.   
  
"If something is to happen to us," Donna breathed, taking her son's arm, a hand on his cheek, "I want to you remember that we will always love you, in life or death."    
  
Donna, Tiki, Pat’s sisters, and Amelia were placed in one helicopter while Patrick and Sharpy were put in another. 

"Wait," Patrick asked in panic, "Why am I not flying with my family?"   
  
"They are going to a different location," Sharpy told him as they buckled and put the headsets on, "If one of you are found, Sir Alexander does not have to whole family, therefore cannot overthrow you. You're the heir- you must be hidden.”   
  
Patrick sighed. He knew he wouldn't be seeing his family for a long time.

-

Jonathan heaved the final box onto the desk as Melissa gave the last customer his receipt.    
  
"And we're closed!" She exclaimed, slamming the door shut. 

Jonathan chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, babe." He smiled, both looking towards the storage door and seeing Brent struggling with three boxes.    
  
"Babe, I can help," Jonathan told him, grabbing two of the boxes, "I'm gay, not weak." 

Brent rolled his eyes. "Your sexuality doesn't have anything to do with your muscle mass," he scoffed, "And stop calling us 'babe.' We're your friends, not your partners.”   
  
Melissa shuddered, "Ew."

Jonathan looked at her, offended. “Hey.”

Jayden giggled from the counter.   
  
Melissa was David’s wife, had been for thirteen years. Jayden was their twelve year old son. Brent was a longtime friend of his, obviously the reason Jonathan has so many sassy comments backed up in him, ready to fire.   
  
The group owned a beach shop in Long Beach Island, New Jersey. Jonny’s family was from Winnipeg, though, he and his brother moving when they turned eighteen.   
  
"I'm ready to get outta here," David exclaimed, when the door opened, revealing five men in black shirts, khakis, and sunglasses, "Oh goddammit."

Their chihuahua, JoJo, barked from the floor.   
  
"Sorry guys," Melissa hummed, "We're closed for tonight. But we open every morning at six." 

"We're not here to buy things, cutie." The buffier guy smiled fakely, looking around. 

Melissa’s face hardened and she smacked his hand off the counter.   
  
" _ Never _ call me cute."   
  
The door opened again and a shortish boy with shades on stepped through, the man behind him locking the door. 

"Um," Melissa blinked, "Look! Here's my brother. Take him! Save the women and children!"   
  
She shoved Jonathan forward and grabbed Jayden, pulling him into the storage room. David ran after her and Brent followed incredulously.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Feeling the love, guys!" He called sarcastically. 

The blonde boy chuckled, and Jonny turned to them uneasily.    
  
"Excuse her," he told them, "She’s insane. Can I help you guys with something?" 

The shorter man nodded.   
  
"We're part of the FBI," he said, showing his badge as Melissa and Brent peeked out from behind the door frame, "This here is Prince Patrick Kane from Terré, a kingdom off the coast of France." He took of his sunglasses.   
  
Jonathan blinked and nodded slowly, confused. "Patrick’s kingdom has been invaded and he needs a place to hide for a while. No French invader would think to look in America- especially in a run down shack like this."   
  
"Hey," David snapped, walking out of his hiding spot, "I'll have you know that this was our dad’s shop." 

The guy smiled fakely, "Well congratulations."   
  
David glared at him, and Jonathan chuckled awkwardly. "So, how long will he be staying?" He questioned. 

"Jonathan," Melissa shrieked, slapping his arm, "He's a stranger! You can't just allow a random person into our house!"   
  
"You don't have a choice," the man scoffed, "And to answer your question, at least until the threat is neutralized." 

Jonathan sighed. "How many people will there be?" 

"Just two; Mr. Sharp and Prince Patrick." 

Melissa rolled her eyes. "If this happens," she snapped, "I will not be calling him 'Prince'." She picked up Jayden and stormed out the door, calling, "We'll be at the house," to Jonathan. David and Brent hurried to follow.   
  
Jonathan put his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands. JoJo pranced over and rubbed against Jonathan’s leg comfortingly. 

"Shouldn't there be more security for him," Jonny asked. He  didn't want to go along with this at all, "If he's found, he should have protection."   
  
The guy grabbed Jonathan’s chin and yanked it up to meet his angry and stern eyes. " _ He won't be found _ ." He growled, making Jon cower back in fear. JoJo barked, stepping on the man's feet and growling.

“Take it easy,” the prince hissed, “For Heaven’s sake, can you not see he's overwhelmed? He is just being cautious for me.”   
  
The guy let go of Jonathan and walked out, shades going back on and snapping his fingers, making the other guards follow him. All who were left were Patrick and ‘Sharp’. Jonathan came out from behind the counter.   
  
"I'm Jonathan." He introduced, holding out his hand. 

Patrick shook it. 

“This will be interesting.” Jonny huffed out, scratching his forehead. “I have to lock up, then we can go, I guess.” He started cleaning up the counter, “So, tell me about yourself. Hobbies, interests. Got a girl? A guy? A neutral?" 

Patrick, not knowing what a neutral was, replied glumly with, "A fiancée. A woman."   
  
"You don't see too happy," Jonathan said as he motioned them outside onto the steps and locked the door behind him, "Aren't you excited to be getting married?" 

Patrick looked to the ground. "Oh yes," he mumbled, "It is grand."   
  
Jonathan turned to him. "You wanna fit in here?" He questioned, Patrick nodding in response. 

JoJo sat next to Jonathan’s foot and Jon took off Patrick’s shades, revealing his ocean-blue eyes. 

"Then no more Mr. Proper."

-

“So this is our home,” Jonathan said, motioning to the room when they walked in, “It's small- a beach house. But it works. It's cozy.”

Patrick looked around, interested.

“I'll show you to your room.” Jonathan told him, walking down the hall. Patrick followed obediently.

“It's our guest room, but it's nice enough,” Jon walked into the room, “The mattress is good and the covers are warm. The closet is normal, too, so you should be all set.”

Patrick put his singular bag on the bed.

“You can borrow some of my clothes,” Jon grimaced, “since you didn't bring any. We can go shopping later.”

“It's smaller than any room in the palace.” Patrick announced, “But I suppose it will do.”

“It'll have to. We don't have another option.” Jonny rolled his eyes. “Help yourself to the fridge and the cupboards. Whatever food you want, we can get. Same for you, Mr. Sharp.”

Sharp smiled, “Call me Sharpy. Thank you for letting us stay with you.”

Jon huffed, “I don't have a choice, it seems.”

Sharpy smiled sheepishly. “Yes, but you could be pouty and grumbling about it.”

“I grumble over things that are important.”

Patrick flinched. 

Jonathan sighed. “That was rude, I'm sorry. I have things to do, but if you need anything, let me, David, or Melissa know. Mr- um, Sharpy, I’ll grab a blow-up mattress for you.” He nodded at them, and then left.

Patrick sat on the bed, feeling it out. “It  _ is _ a nice mattress.”

Sharpy rolled his eyes and went to his business.

-

Morning sunlight streamed through the window. Patrick blinked open his eyes, turning to and fro before slowly sitting up. He stretched, yawned, and said to Sharpy, “That was probably the best sleep I've had in awhile.”

No one responded.

Patrick looked around the room and found the blow up mattress at the foot of his bed, empty, sheets thrown about.

He must be already up, then.

Patrick looked at the clock on the bedside table, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw it was nearly ten in the morning.

He'd never slept in before. He was always forced to get up at five a.m. every day. Patrick gazed out the window. He got out of bed and went to it, staring outside.

A teenage boy was skateboarding on the freshly-paved street, and there were two teenage kids, a boy and a girl, riding on bicycles. There was also a little girl, maybe five or six, chasing after the boy on the skateboard.

A butterfly landed on the windowsill outside, and Patrick stared at in in awe. It climbed up the glass, hovering right over Patrick’s nose, then flew away.

The town outside was small, but it seemed cozy. It was a nice change from the big, bustling kingdom back in Terré.

Patrick walked out of the room, immediately being in the living room, and he could see the opening to the kitchen across the house. There was a boy sitting on the couch in the living room, eating cereal from a deep bowl while he watched cartoons.

He looked up at the prince and swallowed. “Hi.”

Patrick waved lamely. “Hi.”

The boy smiled in amusement. “Uncle Jonny’s in the kitchen. He’s making breakfast. My mama and dad when to open up the shop.”

Patrick nodded, “What's your name?”

“Jayden. Jayden Toews.”

“Um, I'm Patrick.”

“I know.”

“Right. Cool.” 

He didn't move for a second, but then he left, retreating to the kitchen. Jonathan was cookin over the stove, and Sharpy was sitting at the table, laughing at something Jonathan said. There was a plate halfway cleaned in front of him.

“Morning, Peeks.” Sharpy grinned.

Jonathan glanced over to him, “Peeks?”

“Don't call me that.” Patrick said, pointedly, “What's this?”

“Breakfast?” Jonathan responded, confused, “You have breakfast in your castle, don't you?”

“It's a palace, not a castle,” Patrick corrected, sitting down, “And yes, we did. But it- I've never seen someone make it before.”

Jonathan paused, “You don't know how to cook?”

Patrick shrugged, “We have chefs for that.”

Jonathan shook his head. “Well, we don't have enough money to hire chefs and waiters and staff.” He took out a plate. “What would you like? I can make you an omelette, eggs, bacon, I have some sausage links in the fridge, fruit-”

“Um, whatever you want to make, is fine.” Patrick replied, “When my family and I go to visit other nations, we settle for whatever the chefs there make.”

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow. “Well I'm not a nation. You're a guest here, and I have plenty of food left. You're welcome to choose.”

Patrick stared, surprised, before nodding. “Uh, the sausages sound fine. And eggs.”

“How do you want them?”

“Pardon?”

“Your eggs. How do you want them cooked? Scrambled, sunny-side up…?”

Patrick blinked. “What are  _ scrambled eggs _ _?_ ”

Jonathan didn't move. 

“You don't know what scrambled eggs are?” He gawked, “Jesus, you're missing out on so much.” He grabbed a bowl and began to make the eggs. 

Patrick shrugged again, helpless. That was the life of a prince, he supposed.

“Hey, Jonathan,” Sharpy asked, “When we arrived in the town, I saw this sign that said ‘Seaside Heights.’ But I didn't see any towers?”

Jonathan sputtered, trying to contain the laughter that was startled out of him. “No, there aren't any towers there. Seaside Heights is a boardwalk, kind of like an amusement park.”

“What's an amusement park?” Patrick asked, sipping the orange juice he'd stolen from Sharpy.

Jonathan said in overexaggerated exasperation. “Alright, that's it. We’re taking a tour of Beach Haven while you're here, starting with Seaside Heights. You're gonna see your first amusement park.”

“You're taking Patrick to Seaside Heights?” Jayden asked, walking in and putting his bowl in the dishwasher. “Can I come?”

Jonathan nodded, “Sure, kid. I'll ask your mom and dad if they want to come.”

When the eggs and sausages were done, he put them on a plate and put it in front of Patrick.

Patrick carefully picked up the fork, stabbed the scrambled eggs that looked too yellow to be natural, and took a bite. He chewed, swallowed, and paused.

“That's  _amazing_ .”

Jonathan beamed proudly. “Why thank you. Now finish eating. I have to head to the shop to help David.”

“Who's David?”

“My brother. He’s Jayden’s dad. His wife, Melissa, works with us.”

Patrick nodded. “I see. What kind of shop do you run again?”

“It's a candy shop.” Jonathan smiled sadly, “It belonged to David and I’s dad. He opened it for us.”

Patrick frowned a little. “What happened to him?”

Jonathan shook his head. “He died a year after we moved. Our Maman wanted to stay in Winnipeg with my family. David and i wanted something different.” He paused. “I'm going to get dressed. There's more of everything if you want more.”

Jonathan left, and Jayden waved goodbye to them, before scampering off to get changed.

Patrick watched them go, intrigued.

-

Jonathan woke the next in the morning to people screaming in his ear. He yelled in surprised, tumbling off the bed.   
  
He groaned, rolling into his back and glaring up at Jayden and Patrick. They smiled innocently as Jonathan climbed back into the bed. "

" _What_ ," he whined, "I was sleeping."    
  
"You promised you'd take Patrick to the boardwalk," Jayden reminded him, "And you said I could come, too." 

Jonathan groaned loudly. "Give it ten more minutes." He mumbled, snuggling into the pillows and closing his eyes.    
  
Seven seconds later, an air horn blared, causing Jonathan to scream in surprise, Patrick grabbing his shoulders and pulling him away from the headboard before he could slam into it.   
  
The two looked into each other's eyes, Jonny blinking, then Pat. 

"Hi." Jonathan said. 

Patrick smiled, "Hello." 

They pulled away, Jonny sighing when seeing Jayden’s pleading puppy dog face.   
  
" _ Curse  _ your mother.  _ Fine _ ," Jonathan caved, making a smile grow on Jayden’s face, "Go get ready." 

Jayden cheered and grabbed Pat’s arm, dragging him out of the room. Jon chuckled and shook his head, getting out of bed and getting dressed.   
  
He dressed comfortable. He put on a white tee and slid his hoodie on, knowing it could get pretty chilly at the boardwalk. He put on some blue jeans and tied up his Nike sneakers.   
  
Grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys, he walked out, seeing Jayden, Melissa, and David already sitting on the couch, telling Patrick and Sharpy about what there was at Seaside Heights.   
  
"Everyone on the party Jeep or its leaving without you!" Jonathan five as he walked to the door, the group of four ran over -- Sharpy walked, of course -- and rushed into the Jeep obediently.   
  
Jonathan shook his head, "I live with a bunch of animals," and said goodbye to JoJo before he slid into the front seat. He'd taken the week off from the shop, Brent was taking care of it for them while they were out.   
  
He drove the forty-five minutes to the town, music blasting the entire time. No one cared, though, it was usual in a place like New Jersey. Once they found a parking meter, David payed for four and a half hours.    
  
The group walked onto the boardwalk, Melissa cheering and Patrick taking it all in. 

"Dear god," he breathed, "Is it safe?" 

"Heh," Jonny chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "As long as the sun's out."    
  
Everyone was looking around, trying to figure out what to do first, but of course, Patrick was more intrigued by the seagulls along the wood.    
  
First, they went to Planet Candy to get salt water taffy, ending up with three bags of fudge, candy apples, taffy, ICEE squeeze candy, and everyone with a make-your-own pixie stick. Melissa then put them in her bottomless purse.   
  
"Now c'mon," she squealed, -- she was still a kid when it came to places like this -- "Let's go on the rides." 

Everyone agreed and David made sure to grab everyone a water bottle.    
  
"Holy Jesus," Patrick gasped, everyone's eyes widening at Patrick’s language, -- he's always such a proper boy -- "Oh my god, we've gotta go on that one. Ooo, and that...and that...and that one, holy crap that one looks awesome."   
  
Jonathan chuckled, taking the group to the booth. "A hundred credits," He told the person inside, "One card." He handed the guy his debit card and got it back, plus a game card.   
  
"You've to ten extra credits," the guy informed, "Five bonus credits per fifty." 

Jonny thanked him and walked over. "If we need more, we'll just refill it," he told them, "What should we ride first?"   
  
"Since it's Patrick’s first time," Melissa smiled, "I think we should let him choose." 

Patrick looked around, seeing **MOBY DICK** in illuminated green letters. "That one," he said, pointing to it, "That looks cool."    
  
The group, including Sharpy, walked over to the attendant at the ride. Jonny handed him the card and the guy scanned it six times, before letting them on.    
  
They sat in the middle, Jonathan and Patrick on the far end, Patrick next to Jon and Jayden in the middle of Melissa and David, Sharpy next to Melissa on the opposite end.   
  
A few more people got on before the ride started. The handlebars came down and locked and Patrick instinctively held onto it. It lifted up off the going halfway up, making Patrick gasp and Jayden scream out in excitement.   
  
It came back down and went halfway up the other way, Patrick slightly getting used to it. But then it went back around, this time going all the way up in a circle. 

Patrick screamed.   
  
Everyone else was laughing, and soon, Patrick was, too. It slowed down, before going back around in a circle the other way. Jonathan yelped. He forgot there was a round two.   
  
When the ride ended, they exited the gate and everyone was laughing, Patrick leaning onto Jonny because he wasn't used to being spun like that. 

"That was awesome." Jon grinned. 

Patrick nodded, "We should go on the pirate roller coaster now."

So they did.   
  
It was a small roller coaster. They had four cars, or 'ships', Melissa, Jayden, and David in the front of ship one, Sharpy in the back, and Jonny and Pat in the front of ship two, a ship all to themselves.   
  
It was fun no matter how small it was. It had two moderately-steep drops, enough to make everyone scream, and such sharp turns, Pat had to grasp onto Jon’s arm in fear of falling out.   
  
There was a flash on the first drop, and Jonny remembered that there was a camera that took your picture when you fell. When they exited the ride, they saw the pictures that had been taken,   
  
Melissa and David had their hands in the air, Jayden’s face filled with excitement and Sharpy’s face in between the space between Melissa and David’s shoulders, look of pure terror -- he'd never been on a roller coaster before. And neither had Patrick.   
  
Jonathan was holding Patrick’s hand because the blond had seen the drop from the front of the ride and asked Jonathan to do so.     
  
Patrick’s face was a mix of fear and excitement, lips and teeth blue from the pixie powder from earlier; Jonathan’s were purple.    
  
They decided to get a sheet of wallet sizes per picture. Sharpy, Melissa, and David each got a picture of their ship, Jonny and Patrick each getting two of their ship.   
  
They went on all the other rides. There was the Music Express that played an Elvis song, and it went so fast that Jonny fell onto Patrick as they spun. It went forward and backward, too.    
  
Then there was the drop zone. Pat really wanted to get on that one. That was one out of three of the rides Jonny was scared of. But, Patrick linked his arm with Jon’s, and the man felt a little better.    
  
There was also the Disko, where you sat in the seats and a giant disc-looking object spun around and up and down what looked like skateboard ramp, the airplanes that spun you up and down and tilted you upside down, and the tilt-a-whirl.   
  
Then there were the the rides Jonathan and David refused to get on.    
  
One had two carts from a Ferris Wheel, that took you nearly a hundred feet off the ground. Someone would always get stuck at the top while another person was getting off and Jonathan wasn't allowing that. He didn't let anyone on that.   
  
The other one was the one that Melissa and Patrick went on that made Jonathan nearly pass out. It was a human roller coaster/slingshot. They put Melissa and Pat in velcro suits that attached to the ropes.    
  
They then proceeded to slowly bring Melissa and Patrick to the top of the thin tower, before taking off a rope. The two shot the other way, making them scream, and Jonathan fell backwards into Melissa.   
  
It happened a few more times, each time a little faster and a farther distance. When the ride of death was over, Jonny went into 'big brother' mode and triple checked to make sure Melissa and Patrick weren't hurt in any way.   
  
After that, they went to the arcades and game stands. Jonathan won Patrick a stuffed penguin with blue polka-dots, and Patrick bought Jonny a pink and purple monkey, because he was horrible at games like balloon darts and he wanted to repay the brunet for the penguin.   
  
They actually spent at least an hour on a piano game, battling against each other at who could hit as many of the correct keys as fast as they could. In the end, Patrick won, and Jonny was actually shocked because hell, he never knew Pat could play the piano.   
  
Using the tickets they'd won, Jonny added his tickets and used them to get Patrick a Frankie-Stein doll because Pat liked to brush their hair and dress them up and Jonny thought it was adorable.   
  
Finally, they got in the car to go home. Jayden was in the very back next to Sharpy, passed out with his head on his knees. Sharpy was half asleep with his head on the pole next to him. David and Melissa were in the middle, Melissa asleep on David’s shoulder, David asleep with his head on hers.   
  
Pat was in the passenger's seat, awake as Jonny drove home.

"This was fun." Pat whispered, holding onto the pole beside him as the gentle breeze from Beach Haven blew through his messed-up curls.   
  
"Yes it was," Jonny agreed, turning a corner, "We should do this again." 

Patrick nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back in the seats. 

Jonathan smiled, squeezing Pat’s knee, "Goodnight, Peeks."

-

Patrick and the others were going to the beach. It was his first time ever, and the prince was extremely excited.    
  
"Hurry up, Jonny!" Patrick shouted, jumping up and down slightly. 

Melissa tapped her sandal-covered foot, fixing her black sunglasses on her head with David’s arm wrapped around her shoulders.   
  
Jonathan came out of the doorway, carrying a large bag, four beach chairs, towels on his shoulder, sunglasses on his head and flip flops on his feet, swim shorts on and a tank top, snapbacks hooked on his fingers as JoJo ran around his feet, barking.

Poor guy.   
  
"A little help here?" He huffed, trying not to let anything fall. 

David took a few seconds to laugh at him before grabbing the beach chairs and taking a black snapback, Melissa putting on on his head.   
  
Jayden took the towels and threw them over his shoulder, taking his gold snapback and putting it on. Jonny fixed the bag on his shoulder, putting on his bucket hat and placing a crimson snapback on Patrick’s head.   
  
"Now you look like you're from Jersey," Jonathan smiled, loving how excited Patrick was and how cute he looked, "Sharpy! I've got one for you, too!"

Jonathan put a navy blue snapback on Sharpy’s head, then laughed at how he looked.   
  
"Let's go before the beach gets filled." Melissa groaned.

Jonathan smiled, already enjoying the day. Patrick said bye to JoJo -- he adored the tiny dog that now slept next to him. Everyone filed into Jonny’s small Jeep, and the five minute drive began.   
  
Two minutes into the drive, Jayden asked, "Are we there yet?" 

Melissa smirked and asked, too. Then David joined in and then Patrick. Sharpy laughed at their childish behavior and Jonny’s annoyed expression.   
  
"I hate you all." He muttered, gripping the wheel and pulling into a parking space. 

Cheers sounded and the group jumped out of the car. They bought the badges to get onto the beach -- it cost Jonny twenty bucks -- and raced down the stairs to find a spot.   
  
Patrick yelped at the hot sand, jumping from foot to foot. "You could have warned me." He whined, playfully punching Jonny’s shoulder. 

Jonny smiled, hearing Melissa shout out to them that they found a spot.    
  
The two made their way over, setting up the chairs and towels. Jayden, Melissa, and David took to the towels. David had a plain blue towel, Melissa had a pink one with flip flops, and Jayden had a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles one. Sharpy had a tuxedo towel.   
  
Jonathan was sitting on his Jets towel and gave Patrick his Blackhawks one. Patrick -- who'd never watched hockey -- immediately thought it was cool and dubbed hockey his favorite sport.   
  
Sharpy, Patrick, and Jonathan sat in the beach chairs, covered in suntan lotion -- mainly Patrick because he burns easily. It's those Irish genes.   
  
"Jayden," David asked, poking his son’s foot with his toe, "Jay, go check out the water." 

Jayden groaned, but got up and trudged out to the ocean. A few seconds later, they heard a screech and Jayden bolted over, falling to his knees on the towel.   
  
"That..." he breathed, "That is cold. Refreshing, but cold." Jonny slapped Pat’s arm, Jayden getting his parents up and the group went out to the water, letting Sharpy sleep.   
  
The water only touched their toes and everyone screamed in shock of the cold. "Okay," Melissa breathed, holding onto David’s arm, "Only a crazy person would go in that water with it being that cold."   
  
" _ Canada’s better! _ ” Jonathan screamed, tearing off his shirt and running into the water, flopping underneath the waves and popping back up, flipping his hair out of his eyes.    
  
Everyone stared at Jonny in surprise. "Like I said," Melissa repeated, still watching her brother-in-law, "Only a crazy person."    
  
Patrick laughed and hesitantly took off his shirt. Jonny motioned for him to get in the water. 

"It's not so bad when you're completely soaked!"

Patrick believed him in an instant, slowly walking into the water. He gasped, muscles tensing. 

Jonny waded over, grabbing onto Pat’s arms. "Jump." He commanded, and the two jumped up, a wave lifting them off the ground. Patrick yelped, clinging tightly to Jonathan until they were placed back on their feet.   
  
Patrick gave a small smile as he laughed, "That was cool." 

Melissa gave a battle cry and ran into the water, diving into a wave. The wave then went away -- Jonathan and Pat jumping so they didn't get pulled under -- and Melissa resurfaced, pushing the wet hair out of her eyes.   
  
"Yeah!" She exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air. David and Jayden looked at each other, before shrugging and running into the water to meet with the others. They were cold, no one could really feel their feet, but it was becoming bearable.    
  
They played in the waves for a while until they decided they were tired. The group began to descend out of the water and back to the sand, when Patrick heard panting and a quiet, "Help!"   
  
Patrick turned, seeing Jayden being pulled out to sea by a rip current. The lifeguards weren't  _paying_ _attention_ _ ;  _ Patrick would have them all killed.

But first-

“Jayden!” Patrick yelled, trying to get someone's attention.   
  
Patrick ran to the other side of the flag where he knew there wasn't a current and dove in, swimming over. 

"Go under!" He yelled to him, holding out his hands and going under a wave. He peeled open his eyes and rapidly blinked, the water stinging his eyes.   
  
He squinted and saw Jayden struggling and he quickly reached over and pulled him close, covering Jayden's mouth and nose and kicking away from the current. He could see the swirls of the current under the water and it was scary, he'd tell you that for sure.   
  
When Patrick was far enough, he pushed Jayden up to the surface before resurfacing himself. A lifeguard was swimming over to them and Jayden clung to Patrick, breathing heavy.   
  
"Take him to shore," Pat told the lifeguard, helping him get Jayden to sit on the surfboard, "I'm okay." 

The lifeguard nodded and paddled back to the sand, Patrick following close behind.   
  
Melissa pulled Jayden close, keeping him away from the water as David, Jonny, Pat, and Sharpy crowded over. 

"Honey, are you alright," Melissa asked, grabbing a dry towel and wiping his the salt water off her mouth and nose, seeing Jayden nod and give a tiny smile.   
  
Jonny laughed, smiling at him and Patrick looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Got yourself a set of fins, huh?" Jonny joked. Jayden took a few breaths and nodded. Patrick sat down next to them.   
  
Jayden threw himself at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." He breathed. 

Pat rubbed his back. "Of course." He smiled, Jonny squeezing his shoulder. 

Jonathan wasn't one to show emotion, but the small gesture was enough to know what he was thinking.

-

Patrick didn't want to leave; he was having too much fun in New Jersey, too much fun with Melissa and Jayden and David and JoJo, too much fun with Jonathan.   
  
He hated the responsibility, the rules and regulations, the arranged marriages, everything. He wanted freedom. He wanted to choose who he wanted to be with, choose where he wanted to live, choose where he goes and what he does.   
  
So when his family and Amelia showed up on Patrick’s doorstep, his chest tightened. And not in the good way.

"Pat!" Amelia squealed, hugging Patrick tightly. He stumbled ever so slightly, still in a daze.    
  
He didn't like Amelia calling him ‘Pat’. He only liked it when Jonny called him that. He was the first, and he was the only one he wanted to call him that.   
  
Patrick slowly patted her back, before pushing her away gently. "What are you doing here?" He asked, breathless. He prayed it was for a visit, or he was dreaming. Sadly, he was mistaken.   
  
"Pat," Jonathan called, walking into the room, "Dinner's re- oh." He stopped, hands covered in the towel he was using to dry his them with. "What's going on?" 

“We have come to take you home!” Tiki smiled, patting his son on the back. 

His sisters threw themselves at him, gushing about how much they missed him and how worried they were about him.   
  
"Yes, and there is much to do," Donna told him after a hug, "We want you and Amelia married as soon as possible. We shall have the ceremony as soon as we get back to Terré."   
  
Jonathan’s face fell. He'd forgotten that Patrick was engaged. His heart dropped. He was going to tell Pat at dinner that night.

He was going to tell him that he loved him. 

Patrick saw the sudden mood change in Jonny, and his heart dropped.   
  
"Mother," Patrick pleaded, "This is all happening so fast. I don't want to get married! I wanna be free and talk like a human, not a robot. I wanna play in the ocean and get dirty and have freedom. I wanna fall in love with a man and marry him and live happily ever after in years to come. I can't handle all the rules and the wedding plans and-and I want choices, my choices from my ideas. I want to marry someone I love. I want to be happy. But I can't do that if all you ever do is plan my life!"   
  
Patrick was panting at the end, tears in his eyes with a begging look on his face. His parents and Amelia stood silent. After a couple of agonizing minutes, Donna spoke up.    
  
"This land has changed you," she whispered in disappointment, "Your grammar and your beliefs. I will not have my son corrupted by commoners." 

Donna took Patrick's hand and dragged him out of the house, Tiki, Amelia, and Sharpy following behind.   
  
Patrick wilted, and didn't stop them.   
  
"Pat!" Jonathan called, JoJo barking at them, “Patrick!” 

But it was too late. Jonathan felt his heart break a little as Pat got farther away. 

Melissa, David, and Jayden walked into the room, seeing Patrick and Sharpy being put into a car. 

“Jonny? What happened?” Melissa asked softly.   
  
She placed a gentle hand on Jonathan’s shoulder, snapping him back to life. He wiped under his eyes. “Uh, nothing. Patrick has to go, I should- um…”

He dropped the dish towel and fled to his bedroom closing the door shut as carefully as possible, locking it and sliding down the side, balling up on the floor and sniffling into his knees.    
  
JoJo -- who had snuck in -- whined, walking to one side of Jonathan and sitting next to him, rubbing his thigh with his spear-shaped head. He could tell his master was sad. 

It was funny, to think he had a chance with Patrick, a prince of a kingdom with a beautiful fiancé waiting for him.

Jonathan would never be but a pin on Patrick’s wold map.

  
-

  
Patrick realized, at the very last second, that he had a choice, and he was damn right relieved he noticed it before it was too late.   
  
I mean, if they ask you if you take the other to be their lawfully wedded husband or wife, it means that you can say no. They wouldn't put that in if you weren't allowed a way out. And when Patrick realized this, a grin split his face.   
  
Patrick was standing at the altar, Amelia on his left as he stared at the high priest. Patrick was decked out in his military uniform -- it reminded him of the uniforms the Marines wore when he saw a billboard ad in New Jersey -- medals on his chest and white gloves covering his hands.   
  
"Do you, Patrick Timothy Kane the second, take Amelia Juliet Morros to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, forever and always, till death to you part?"   
  
Patrick paused a moment, but his smile never faltered, "I do not."   
  
Gasps were heard, and the priest's face went to shock. Amelia's face hardened.

"You did this back in America, Patrick," she hissed, "Now you are doing it on our wedding day. You say 'I do', and then we get married. That is how it works, do you understand?"   
  
"I do," Patrick told her, making her fake-smile, "I do understand. I understand that I say that if I want to marry you. But I don't. I don't wanna marry you. I'm not going to stand here and lie in a church; I'm not gonna act like a robot, and I'm not gonna marry come one I don't love."   
  
Amelia rolled her eyes. "Then you are you going to marry?" She asked rather harshly, seeing all the people watching them. 

“His name is Jonathan,” the prince grinned, "And he lives in New Jersey, United States."   
  
Everyone gasped at the mention of the prince wanting to marry a boy.    
  
"He's got a brother and a sister-in-law, that's practically his sister, and a nephew. He's got a dog named JoJo, and owns a candy shop that used to be his dad's. He's an uptight guy who isn't afraid to break someone in half, and is still somehow a fluffy ball of sunshine."   
  
Patrick’s parents stood up. Donna stalked forward and grabbed his arm. "Patrick, you get back on that altar and you marry that young girl!"    
  
"No," Patrick told her, and he looked like he was high, laughing with a Cheshire-Cat grin on his face, "No, no, no. Hear that? I said  _ no _ , Mother! My name is Patrick Kane the second, Prince of Terré, and I'm in love with a boy named Jonathan Bryan Toews."   
  
He's really glad Jonny isn't on social media.   
  
Amelia smiled hard at the crowd. "Excuse us a moment." She hummed, grabbing Patrick’s arm and dragging him out onto the balcony, where thousands of people were waiting, including paparazzi and news crews.   
  
"Listen up," Amelia yelled to the people, gripping Patrick’s arm tightly, "Prince Patrick, here, does not want to marry me! Do you want to know why?" 

The silent crowd roared, prompting Amelia to scream, "He's in love with a boy!"   
  
Everyone went silent again. Pat’s heart was racing. He just wanted to be happy, why couldn't anyone allow that? Now Amelia was trying to turn the entire kingdom against him and use it to make him marry her.   
  
But suddenly, a voice from below called out, "So?"   
  
Murmurs began to spread and Amelia laughed uneasily. "Because it's illegal to love the same gender. Prince Patrick is breaking his own law."   
  
"It's not his law!" Someone else yelled, a handful of 'yeahs' coming out of the crowd. More people began to call out, saying how it was okay for Patrick to like a boy. Soon, he entire crowd was chanting  _' Let Patrick Love' _ over and over and over.   
  
Patrick’s eyes welled up with tears. They didn't hate him. His kingdom didn't hate him. In fact, they may now love him more than before. He let out a breathy chuckle as he smiled. He yanked his arm out of Amelia's grip.   
  
"The wedding's off," he told her as the crowd continued to chant, "And I've got a flight to catch." 

Patrick ran off the balcony and up the stairs to the helicopter lounge on the roof. Sharpy was waiting for him with a helicopter ready to go, him in the driver's seat.   
  
Patrick gaped at him in shock. "How did you know I would be here?" 

Sharpy smiled at the young prince, who was so desperately and utterly in love.    
  
"The same reason I started praying."

-

Jonathan had been late for a lot of things: dinners, meetings, work. But this time, he couldn't fix it with an apology or a few bucks.   
  
He was too late to make Patrick his. He should have known, Patrick would always go for a princess, not a poor boy that smells like ocean water and has sand on his living room floor.   
  
He'd been sulking on the couch watching reruns of Law and Order: SVU, Bones, and now he was beginning the second season of Supernatural. JoJo would stay with Jonathan unless he had to use the little pups room (the backyard) or eat.   
  
Melissa and David were beyond concerned. They knew Jonny loved Patrick, and they also knew how Jonny could get when he was sad.    
  
When their parents died in Superstorm Sandy, Jonny wouldn't talk, he barely ate, and he always wore the same gray hoodie and Mickey Mouse pajama pants -- what he'd been wearing since Patrick left last week.   
  
Jonathan was curled up in a blanket on the couch, clutching the monkey Patrick had bought him when he went to the boardwalk for the first time. Patrick hadn't picked up anything, everything was still there - the penguin, Frankie-Stein, the clothes they'd bought him, they haven't even made the bed.   
  
Jayden was sulking, too. Patrick was his buddy. He'd do daring and adventurous stuff that Jonathan would never do. He saved him from the rip currents in the ocean, Patrick even sang him to sleep when he had a nightmare and his parents were out.   
  
Of course, Melissa was bummed. The blond had grown on her through the past months. Patrick was a guy, which was nice, but he was also a bit feminine, which she adored. He was the perfect sibling and Melissa cried herself to sleep the night Patrick left -- though she didn't let anyone know that.   
  
Even David was upset. Patrick and him could go out and talk man to man. Of course, he could do that with Jonathan, but if it was things for Melissa, he didn't want to worry his brother about petty things when he was hurting so bad.   
  
Jonathan was taking it worse, though. He wanted Patrick back, and then he didn't. Patrick was his best friend, he hadn't had a friend like that since high school. Patrick made him feel safe and loved, there was always a reason to smile when Patrick was around.   
  
But, Patrick left and hadn't contacted anyone. He let his family take him away and he didn't even say goodbye. Like Patrick didn't even care that he was leaving people that truly loved him behind.   
  
There was a knock at the door, making Jonathan snap out of his daze and look weakly over towards the door. Melissa and David were in the kitchen talking over what to get for dinner, and Jayden was playing video games in his bedroom.    
  
He sighed quietly and stood up, bones cracking since he'd been there for six days on the occasion of using the restroom. He hobbled weakly over to the door, JoJo following, opening it without looking through the peephole because a.) he forgot and b.) at this point, he didn't care if he got shot.   
  
But, when he saw who was at the door, his eyes widened and a yelp escaped his lips.    
  
Patrick stood there, dressed in his uniform and hands clasped together on front of him, looking at Jonathan with Sharpy a few feet behind him. 

When Patrick saw the brunet, his entire face lit up and tears immediately formed in his eyes. Jonathan sniffled, one hand still holding the door, and he was debating on whether or not to slam it in Pat’s face or tear it off.   
  
"You think I'm just gonna fall into your arms because I missed you," he asked weakly, not caring about how strange it felt to move his cheeks with dried tear tracks on them, "You think I'm gonna forgive you for leaving without a goodbye because you're royalty? You think I'll cry over you because I l-love you?"   
  
Patrick said nothing, taking in Jonathan’s words and the two just stared at each other, before Jonny let out a sob and stumbled into Patrick’s arms, holding him closely, refusing to let him leave again.   
  
JoJo barked loudly, over and over, running around Patrick’s and Jonny’s feet.

Jonathan sniffed, pushing his nose into the crook of the prince’s neck, “ _ Pat _ .”   
  
Patrick let a sob escape his lips as he shut his eyes tightly, holding onto Jonny as if his life depended on him -- which now, it kind of does. Patrick pulled Jonny’s head back and captured his lips in a kiss.   
  
Their lips molded together. Pat could taste to tears from Jonny and Jonny could practically taste the cologne Patrick was wearing and it was their own special recipe. 

Patrick’s hand slid from Jonathan’s neck and into his hair, Jon’s hands on Pat’s shoulders and they pulled away, foreheads resting against one another and breathing heavy.   
  
"I love you," Patrick breathed, "I love you so much. I don't care what sexuality I am. All I know is I'm in love with you, and I will always be in love with you."   
  
Jonathan let out a small hiccup, staring into Pat’s teary blue eyes, the blue eyes that he fell into and never got out of.    
  
Like before, Jonathan was never one to show emotion; crying was enough. So Pat learned how to read Jonny’s eyes. He knew that look. He didn't before, he was too blind, but he does know.   
  
It's adoration.

It's desperation.

It’s love.   
  
"I love you, too." Jonny whispered, and that's all it took for Patrick to pull Jonny in for another kiss. 

Not caring about the awes or whistles from the people passing by, the two just stood there kissing, Pat’s glove-covered hands on Jonny’s cheeks, catching all the tears that fell, Jonny’s hands in Pat’s hair.   
  
When the pulled away, there was a gasp. "Mama," Jayden screamed, "Patrick’s back!" He ran over and jumped into Patrick’s arms, hugging him. "Don't you dare leave us again," he pouted, "We missed you too much."   
  
"Aw," Patrick cooed, "I missed you, too, Bluejay." 

A pair of footsteps echoed behind Jonny and a squeak was heard. "Holy fuck, Pat!" Melissa cried, running over and taking the free side of Patrick into a hug.   
  
David walked over to Jon, debating on whether or not to give Patrick a hug. He was a guy, guys aren't supposed to show be emotional (according to society).

But locking eyes with Pat, David broke and joined the group hug.

Jonathan sniffled and laughed when Sharpy hugged Pat and Jayden, hearing Jayden mumble, "Oh Sharpy." 

Patrick took his hand and leaned over slightly, intertwining it with Jonny’s and pulling him into the hug.   
  
Finally, everything was back to normal, and everyone was one big happy family again.

-

"Welcome to Toews Candy Emporium! I'm Patrick Kane-Toews, I'll be here to help if you need anything."   
  
The couple entering smiled, going in separate directions to look around. 

"Daddy, Uncle Pat," a tiny voice squealed, "Come look ah mah dwawing." 

Patrick turned to his three year-old niece placed on the counter next to him, David appearing next to her.   
  
They looked down at the paper and saw a bunch of colorful lines and shapes, but to Patrick, it was art. 

"Well look at that," he exclaimed, "It's beautiful, honey!" 

Bailey giggled. "T'anks, Uncw Pat," she beamed, "Wanna sell."   
  
Pat raised an eyebrow, seeing her tear off a piece of paper and write  _ $3 _ on it, before putting on top of the drawing and putting it on display. 

The woman customer came over. "Aw, how cute," she gushed, "Three dollars, huh? Let's see."   
  
She dug around in her purse, Bailey's eyes lighting up, before the woman pulled out three dollars and a Twix bar. "Here ya go, hun." She smiled, taking the drawing and winking at Pat and David, putting the paper on a high shelf by the door.   
  
David mouthed 'thank you' to her and high-fived his daughter. 

"That's my girl," Jonathan smiled, taking the chocolate and examining it, "Now let's see what death-brining ingredients are in here."   
  
"Nope," Patrick hummed, stealing the Twix from above Jonny and handing it to Bailey, who squealed and tore off the wrapper, "You've got to get over this food fear. You work in a candy shop for god sakes."   
  
Jonny took the chocolate away, and Bailey pouted. "I'll stop fearing when they give me a reason to stop fearing," Jon countered, "You don't even know what's in this."   
  
Patrick rolled his eyes. "Chocolate, caramel, shortbread cookie," he puffed, taking the chocolate and giving it back to Bailey, who's eyes lit up, "Mystery solved."    
  
Jonny scoffed and grabbed the candy back. "But what's the chocolate made out of," he questioned, "And the caramel, and the cookie?" 

"Chocolate, caramel, cookie." Patrick said, deadpan.   
  
Jonathan snatched the chocolate.   
  
Patrick took it back.   
  
JoJo barked at them.   
  
"Dads," Ethan groaned, walking in from the back room, "If you don't stop taking it, there isn't gonna be any ‘chocolate, caramel, and cookie’." 

Jonathan and Patrick looked at their hands, melted chocolate covering their fingers.   
  
Jonathan slowly took the chocolate and handed it to Bailey. Bailey grimaced at the fingerprints on it and handed it to her one and a half year-old cousin, Rebecca. The little girl squealed and shoved the melted candy into her mouth. 

Jonny tsked at his daughter.   
  
"Y'know, this feels really good." Patrick commented, licking the brown candy off his index finger. 

Jonathan smirked, grabbing Patrick’s hand and leading him into the candy making room and spinning him around, whispering in his ear, "Candy kink sounds kinda fun, hm?"   
  
Patrick stiffened and Jonny gasped, "That's why you don't like melted candy!"   
  
"It's your fault," Pat whined, "You introduced me to candy at the boardwalk!"   
  
After Patrick and Jonathan reunited, the two decided to get married. It was small, only Melissa, David, Jayden and Sharpy and were there, plus the preacher.   
  
Sir Alex was officially defeated and overruled, and his kingdom was merged with Terré and became Terréton.    
  
After Patrick left the almost-wedding, the kingdom went on strike. No taxes, no buying, no selling, no anything.    
  
Soon, word traveled around that Patrick had married Jonathan and the kingdom rebelled against the king and queen, demanding newer and fairer laws. Eventually, the royals stopped fighting back and allowed the people to take over, and now, Terréton ruled under a Democracy.   
  
Patrick hasn't heard from his family since he left on his 'wedding day'.   
  
Soon, Melissa and David welcomed little baby Bailey, who had her father's eyes and ears, mother's hair and nose, and somehow got Jonny’s mouth.   
  
About a year after that, Patrick and Jonathan decided that they wanted to adopt. So, they went down to the center and got Ethan, who, at the time, was fourteen.   
  
Fast forward another year and Ethan was begging for a sibling. So Patrick went down to the adoption center and surprised Ethan on his birthday with a new baby sister, and surprised Jonathan, too.

Jonathan and Ethan loved the little baby. Her name was Rebecca and Ethan was instantly protective of her.   
  
So here they were, a small family in Beach Haven, New Jersey, everyone living in one house. Jonathan joked from time to time that they were the real life version of Full House and Patrick would just look at him in confusion because for all the years he knew his husband, he'd never known what Full House was.   
  
Patrick blushed, making Jonny laugh and press their hands together, the entire skin covered in melted chocolate. Jonathan put his hands on Pat’s face and kissed him, pulling back and smirking at his handprints on Patrick’s pretty pink cheeks.   
  
Patrick hummed and took Jonny from the back of his neck, kissing his nose. 

Jonny’s smirk stayed on his face, "Touché, cutie." 

Pat raised an eyebrow, looking around before a shit-eating grin made his way to his face.   
  
Pat and Jonny washed their hands and Patrick secretly slid on latex gloves. 

"Oh, by the way, baby," he remarked, Jonathan turning with a hum, only to have melted chocolate be smashed into his face.

“ _ Never  _ call me cute.”   
  
Jonathan gaped at him before licking the chocolate off his lips and wiping his eyes. "Okay," he breathed, "That was good." Jonny stuck a glove-covered hand -- that Pat didn't know he had on -- into a container of melted chocolate and slapped it onto Pat’s face.   
  
Patrick gasped and wiped his hands on Jonny’s shirt. 

"You're  _ so _ gonna get it." Jonathan gasped, and Patrick squealed, running away. 

Jonathan soaked his hands in chocolate and followed his husband out the back and gave him a hug, getting his shirt and skin covered in chocolate.   
  
"Hey idiots," Melissa’s voice rang, making the two turn and see her, Jayden, and David, "I still need that payback from the ocean prank two weeks ago." 

The two then realized she and David had silver containers of something in their hands.   
  
They screamed and tried to run, but Melissa and David grabbed them and dumped broken nuts on them. 

Patrick shook his hair like a wet dog, glaring at them. "Oh it's on."   
  
For the next hour, Patrick, Jonathan, Jayden, Melissa, Ethan, and David had a food fight with candy and chocolate and toppings. Sharpy was watching in amusement nearby, but when a handful of chocolate was flung at his face, he leaped into action to join them. 

Bailey and Rebecca made shapes and letters on the concrete with the melted chocolate that was raining on them.

And everything was absolutely perfect.


End file.
